A code is medical slang for a situation where a patient experiences cardiopulmonary arrest, requiring a team of providers (sometimes called a “Code team”) to rush to the specific location and begin immediate resuscitative efforts. It is not uncommon for an infant patient to experience a Code following delivery or while being cared for in an intensive care area. The Code team ideally consists of 4-6 people, each with defined roles, though often fewer are available. A Code is an intense period of time involving many people that can have very serious consequences. An infant radiant warmer is often the platform on which an infant code is treated.
There are many actions the Code team is responsible for during a code. The infant may require warming, airway suctioning, oxygen, pulmonary resuscitation, chest compression, drugs, or other care. Individual members of the team are responsible for specific tasks, e.g. manual resuscitation, cardiac massage, drug preparation, etc. Usually, if available, one individual is responsible for keeping a record of the activities and the time they take place. Some hospitals are making video records of a code and using these as a tool for post code analysis for the purpose of improving code team performance and patient outcome.
This invention provides a valuable tool that assist the code team in performing their task.